Idaddu XV
Idaddu XV (b. 867 BC) was the 151st King of Elam and 105th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 833-817 BC. He was the son of Emperor Igi-halki II and succeeded on the death of his uncle, Emperor Lurak-lukhkhan VIII. Upon ascension to the throne he concluded a new peace treaty with Kambujiya of Fars. He then began to prepare an invasion against the remains of the League of Akka which routinely assaulted the borders of Judah. That same year he removed Kuk-Sharum Mardudu from the position of Sukkal Anshan, where he was installed by Idaddu uncle Lurak-lukhkhan, and gave the post to King Šusula II of Haššum. In 830 he supported Arbaka, King Kambujiya's brother whom Idaddu's uncle defeated at Dur-Eparti-Kidin-Hutran, in an effort to take Kambujiya's throne. The plan failed and Idaddu's involvement was discovered, which lead to a two year military standoff in Outer Elam until another peace treaty was signed in 828 which formally proclaimed Idaddu's innocence. That same year Kuk-Sharum Mardudu and his brother Shilatini Mardudu staged a revolt in Haššum toppling Šusula and usurping the city, Shilatini Mardudu claiming the Sukkal Anshan title for himself. King Šusula II tried to retake Haššum, however he died in 829 leading an imperial expedition to the city, his son and heir Zadamma I was thereafter named the new Sukkal Anshan. Idaddu tasked Zadamma with retaking the city, and in 827 the city fell, Zadamma being crowned King of Haššum. However a year later the city, still badly dammaged, was run over by Sumuabum III of Yamkhad. Zadamma managed to retain the city, but suffered heavy causalties. In 826 Idaddu sent a relief force to Cyprus to defend the allied Cypriotic kingdoms against invasion from the Three unconquered cypritoic Kingdoms (Amathus, Kition, Idalion). The force was lead by his elderly uncle, Viceroy Huhume. However he died shortly after reaching Cyprus. The Emperor chose Huhume's son and second in command Prince Tanahuti Huhume as the New Viceroy and ordered him to march on Amathus. Tanahuti Huhume fought a long, three year war against the Kingdom of Amathus until his victory in 823 when Amathus became a part of the Empire. The Emperor then named him Governor of the Kingdoms of Cyprus and in 822 relieved him of his duties as Viceroy, nominating his brother Abuwaqar Igi-Halki in his place. This angered the soldiers under Tanahuti's command and one of his Generals, a certain Tabguri of Dur Palar, rallied his soldiers to proclaim Tanahuti as Emperor. Tanahuti refused, but had no choice against the overwhelming majority of his troops. The allied Cypriotic kings then formally swore their alleigance to him as Emperor, preffering an Emperor in Cyprus then in far-away Elam. Though he was not recognised at first, Tanahuti managed to conquer the Kingdom of Idalion in 822 and the Kingdom of Kition in 821, bringing all of Cyprus under the rule of one Emperor. However Idaddu was slowly losing support, with his cousing conquering Paros and forcing Chios to switch sides and then in 819 taking the Kingdom of Akka which Idaddu was not able to conquer despite attempting to invade it several times during his rule. In 818 Tanahuti then entered into a political marriage with Spandarmad, younger sister of the new King of Fars, Ršaka I, daughter of King Kambujiya I of Fars. As Fars directly bordered Elam this destabilised the security situation in Elam and Idaddu began to lose more and more of his support. Upon his death in 817, the Nobles of Elam refused to allow his son to ascend the throne and invited Tanahuti Huhume to take his seat in Elam. Tahanuti Huhume returned to Elam in 817, after nine years. Immediately upon his ascension he adopted Idaddu's son, the future Emperor Chedorlaomer XXV to succeed him should his son by Spandarmad, named Shalabum,die before him. Idaddu was buried at Susa, and was formally called "co-ruler" to his brother Tanahuti upon the stele erected in his honour.